Song Shots
by GhostBender96
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by various songs. Danny x Sam, Tucker x Jazz, Dani x Val. Requests are more than welcome
1. Disclaimer

I don't own Danny Phantom or anything recognizable!


	2. Now or Never (Halsey)

There she is, in all her damn beautiful glory. I hate her. I'm jealous of her. But I could never show it.

"What do you want, Paulina?" I finally growled after she stood there staring at me for over a minute. I slammed my locker shut, feeling Tucker tense.

"I need a word with you, alone." She glared at Tucker, her accent enough to choke me.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of him." I grabbed Tucker's arm as he attempted to leave. I gave him a _don't leave me alone with this bitch_ look. He planted his feet, clearly more scared of me than the Wannabe Princess. _Smart move._

"Whatever," she barked, making eye contact with me again. "You need to leave my man alone."

"Your man?" I laughed. "What man? As far as I know you're as single as I am."

"You know who I'm talking about!" She snapped, leaning in to be closer to me. "The ghost boy."

Tucker chuckled and I elbowed him discreetly. "One, his name is Danny Phantom. Two, he's not yours. He's not anyone's. He's a ghost for crying out loud!" I threw my hands in the air and grabbed Tucker to leave the nonsense.

Before I could make it past her, Ms. Queen Bee grabbed my arm. "I saw you kiss him last night! In the park."

"You're delusional." I snapped my arm away from her. "And if you ever touch me again, you'll be missing a limb."

I rushed out the hallway, Tucker on my heels. "So, uh, explain?" He chuckled out from behind me.

"I think we both know it's better for your health that it never be mentioned again."

—He's a Phantom—

 _Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe._

The air stung my lungs. Were my lungs even working? Did anything in my body work?

"Sam?" Danny's muffled voice came from above the intense ringing in my head. "Sam? Please, talk to me." He lifted my limp torso into his arms, his face buried into my neck.

 _Breathe. Say something. Do something damnit._

I forced my eyes to open as the intense pain from my gasp took over every nerve in my body.

"Sam, oh God. I'm so sorry." His hand came up to my face to brush the strands sticking to my sweat.

"Is he gone?" I choked out with a cough. God did my lungs hurt.

"He's gone. He won't hurt you again." Danny's forehead pressed against mine. "How bad does it hurt? You fell really hard…"

"It's getting better." I lied. I had to. I refuse to show weakness.

"I'm so sor-" I cut him off my putting my hand to his mouth. I smiled weakly at him, pushing his snow white hair from his dazzling green eyes.

"I'm okay, Danny." My heart started racing, which was painful, but beautifully so.

"Sam, I-" then his lips were on mine. The kiss was brief, gentle, almost nonexistent. But it happened. He had kissed me again, the sensation almost enough to make me forget the pain.

The first time he kissed me without the excuse of a fake-out make-out was just before we executed the plan for the Disasteroid. I made him promise to come back, kissed him on the cheek, but he pulled me in for another one on the lips. The second kiss came just after the Disasteroid passed through the earth. He flew directly to me, no one else, and kissed me again. I was sure something would come of it, but of course nothing did.

Now, here we are, months later, and for a brief second we had our third kiss. Then he was gone from my touch, his eyes wide when he realized his mistake. We're just friends. We shouldn't be kissing.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't-"

"Forget about it," I wheezed, pulling my arms around his neck. "Just take me home."

—He's a Phantom—

"You know I can't let this go, right?" Tucker said, leaning against the tree we usually met Danny at. Whenever there was a ghost attack in public, we had to leave him, which neither of us liked. He would meet us here when all was said and done, but today he was taking an extremely long time.

"It's not what you think." I grumbled, realizing he wasn't letting it go anytime soon. "We had a bad fight with Undergrowth after you went home. I was in shock, his adrenaline was high, it just happened." He lifted an eyebrow, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"Seems like 'it just happens' a lot lately." Tucker's smirk laced into his comment. "When are you both going to stop being so clueless and in denial?"

"It's not that simp-"

"It is that simple!" He yelled, sending me stumbling backward. "You two need to stop messing around before one or both of you gets hurt."

"Before?" I yelled back. "Tuck, I am already hurting! I'm ready for it. I'm ready to admit my feelings and be with him! But Val is still in the picture." I trailed off, knowing if I continued I might get too choked up.

"She's not in the picture as much as you think she is," Danny's voice came from behind me. I spun around, face heated, eyes wide.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tucker muttered. He bumped Danny's shoulder, exchanging a glare.

"How much of that did you hear?" I squeak once Tucker was out of earshot.

"Well-"

"You know what? No." I interrupted him. "I'm need to get this off my chest." I took a step back, away from him, with a deep breath. "I admit it Danny. I see you as more than just a friend. I have since, God I don't even know how long. But I've bitten my tongue so much it might fall off."

"Sam, it's complicated." He whispered, opting to look at his own shoes rather than at me.

"Why? Because Valerie or Paulina make for better girlfriends than I would?" I spat at him.

"What? No, they're not-"

"Your best friend who knows you better than you know yourself? The one who has stuck by you no matter what? The girl who keeps your biggest secret from the entire world?" I slowly got louder with each word. I felt the tears coming, but I swallowed them down. I couldn't cry, at least not in front of the guy responsible.

"I don't give a shit about them Sam! We're talking about us, not them." He took a few steps towards me, but I stepped back with each one. If he touched me, I knew I would break.

"Danny," I started softer this time. "I need to know why I'm not good enough. As soon as you tell me, we'll pretend it never happened. I just have to know."

"Are you kidding? Sam, you're beautiful, smart, funny. But you're so much more than a list." He ran a hand through his hair and continued towards me, but I had nowhere to go. My back hit the tree. "You are my best friend, you have always stuck by me. That's what makes this so hard!"

"There's nothing hard about it," a tear escaped my eye. He closed the gap between us, rubbing his thumb over the wet streak of my face. "You have to decide, Danny. Do you love me?"

"You know love isn't something you can just decide." He murmured, refusing to let my gaze drop from his.

"No, but you can chose to act on it." I took a deep breath, straightened myself with my chin in the air. "What's it going to be Danny? Are you going to love me now or never?" I prepared myself for him to walk away. I prepared myself to be alone. I prepared myself to get my heart broken.

I didn't prepare myself for a kiss.

His lips buried themselves into mine. I froze for a moment before melting into him. My hands found their way into his thick black hair, his arms wrapping entirely around my waist.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Wow," I breathed. "I should give you ultimatums more often."

"Sam," he whispered, blue eyes meeting my purple. "It's your turn."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed together, never leaving his embrace.

"I gave you my answer. I love you. I chose now." He smiled slightly at me, pulling me harder against his chest. "What do you choose?"

"Oh Danny," I chuckled. "You have been so clueless about how much I love you for so long." I leaned up to him, speaking into his lips. "I chose you years ago."


	3. Sorry (Halsey)

Smooth skin. Light breath. Tight embrace. It strangled me.

The rhythmic breathing against my bare spine told me she was asleep. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel. I hate this numb feeling lingering in my heart for so much longer than I liked to remember.

I managed to peel the arm off mine, our skin sticking slightly from the passionate sweat on our bodies. I rolled lightly off the bed that had been my home for nearly three months now. This isn't right.

Her perfect Israeli accent danced in my ears. "I love you." I should've told her how I felt. I should have told her how I didn't feel. Instead, I kissed her. I made love to her one last time, blue eyes dancing across my lids through the ecstasy from just an hour ago.

I cared for her, but I couldn't love her. I couldn't love her the way she deserved.

I quietly stepped around the room, finding my tank top and jeans. I didn't bother to fish for my bra or panties, mostly because she had broken them in the passion of the moment. I looked back at the peaceful tanned face that had greeted me every morning for the last three months. I'm going to miss her.

I slid out of the room, pulling my clothes on as quietly as possible. I reached the door, grabbing my leather jacket from the hook next to the refrigerator. I saw a pad of paper, I knew I had to do it. I picked up the attached pencil, writing the only word that could describe the coldness seeping into my heart.

Sorry.

There was so much else I could say. I could tell her how much she meant to me. I could tell her she didn't deserve this awful goodbye. I couldn't bring myself to it.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed my boots. I shoved my feet through them, listening to the clomping sounds they left echoing against the cold night.

45 minutes later found me in the park. My legs were exhausted, my body was screaming for warmth, but I wasn't ready to go home yet. I wasn't ready to find myself in my childhood room with my parents asking why I was back.

I found myself beneath a familiar tree, one that allowed the pain to fill my unfeeling heart. I remember his lips under this tree. I remember his body struggling under me before melting for half a second. We were interrupted, just as he gave in to my kiss. Of course it was a distraction, it wasn't meant to be real.

It was real to me. I knew it wasn't to him.

I curled into myself just as I heard the rustling of bushes behind me. I sighed heavily, knowing I was about to come face to face with the very person that caused this pain.

"Sam?" I kept my eyes closed as his slightly echoing voice danced into my ears. "What're you doing here?"

I shook my head, hoping he'd get the message to just leave me alone. He didn't. He never did. If he did, he never listened.

I more felt his transformation than heard it, I knew those blue eyes I saw in every dream were about to be real in front of me. I allowed myself to look up at him, feeling that pang so strongly in my heart.

He's taller, his shoulders are wider, could there really be that much difference in the two and a half months since I last saw him?

—He's a Phantom—

" _Sam, you can't actually be doing this!" He gritted through his teeth._

" _Danny, I need this. I've been so careful, so protected my whole damn life!" I slammed my suitcase shut and turned back to him. "I like her, Danny. I've spent every night with her for two weeks!"_

" _You've only known her for two weeks!" He shrieked at me._

" _I know, that's what is so crazy about this. That's what I like about this!" I sighed heavily. Closing the distance between us before placing a hand on his cheek. "She likes me, and I like her. I want to throw caution to the wind. I want to see where this will take me." I smiled weakly at him._

" _So, what? All it takes for you to throw your life away is some girl saying she likes you?" His voice was pained, but not nearly as pained as I felt. Of course this hurt. I was saying goodbye to my best friend, to my secret love._

" _I don't have anything holding me here. No one here wants me-"_

" _I want you here, Sam." He breathed out, cutting me off. "I want you fighting next to me, I want to know you're safe every night. You're my best friend."_

" _You have Tucker." I shrugged at him. "You don't see it. The way she lays her eyes on me, in ways that no one-" I cut myself off. Sure, I had an ex that liked me enough to pretend to be someone he wasn't, but this is different. "Look, I have to do this. For once, I don't want to be me."_

" _I like it when you're you." He frowned at me before taking a step back. "You are being you though. At least a little. You're stubborn, I know I can't convince you to stay."_

 _He could, but it would require something he didn't feel. I could never tell him that._

—He's a Phantom—

"Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Danny asked as he plopped down beside me.

"I left." I mumbled, feeling a sob deep in my chest. It hurt to leave her. I didn't love her, but I wish I could.

"Did something happen?" His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he scooted closer to me. It was a friendly gesture, but I hated it. I wanted his arms around me in such a different way, but I can't tell him that. I can't even push him away without telling him that.

"She told me she loved me." I whispered, burying my face into my arms wrapped around my legs.

"And you…" He didn't finish that sentence. He didn't have to. It was pretty evident from the situation.

"Someone will love her." I mumbled into my arms. I lifted my face, staring straight ahead. "She's kind, caring, passionate." I turned to look at his worried expression. My amethyst eyes got lost in his icy blue orbs. "But someone isn't me." I knew I made the right choice. I was running away, but at least I wasn't leading her on.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tugging me tighter into a hug. His scent filled my brain, his arms took over my body, his beating heart bled into my soul.

"I'm not." I leaned into his chest with that, feeling myself fall completely in love with him all over again. When the pain became too much, I leaned away, standing up with a deep breath. "You gonna take me home, or am I gonna have to walk?" My joking voice sounded nothing like I felt.

"Sam," he shook his head as he stood. "I missed you." He grabbed my small form and forced it into his large one. I wrapped my arms behind his head and he buried his face into my neck. "I really, really missed you, Sam." His lips brushed against my skin. That's all it took for me to come undone.

I pulled slightly away from him, just enough to see his small smile and blue eyes drilling their way back into my heart, as if they ever left.

I pressed my lips into his, almost instantly regretting it when I felt him freeze. Just like the last time I kissed him here. I pulled away before he could struggle against me, refusing to let that part replay again.

Before I could fully pull out of his embrace, he crashed his mouth back against mine. Now I was the frozen one. Within a second I melted into him. His arms clung to my waist as my hands tangled into his dark hair.

I felt guilty. Here I was, finally getting my chance at love with the one person that always had my heart. Meanwhile, somewhere in the distance, my unknown lover was waking up alone.

 _Sorry._


	4. Want You (Rynx)

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Every single time I found myself at the horrid green door, I had this thought. Every single time I knocked on it, I had this thought. And every single time he opened it, I had this thought.

Sam Manson, a part time lover.

I never thought I'd see the day I relinquished my pride for a man. But here I am, risking everything good in my life, and his, just to be in his arms.

Perhaps deep down I knew that wasn't true. Perhaps deep down I knew this was the only good thing in my life. And perhaps even deeper down, I knew this was the only good thing in his.

It wasn't just about sex. I wasn't just friendship. There were too many nights we stayed locked in each other's arms, whispering the "what if's" surrounding the awful situation we found ourselves in. There were too many nights the bed inside wasn't even used for more than just sleep. There was something so much deeper to all of this, something beyond the never spoken L word.

As I lifted my fist, the diamond on my hand felt so heavy I almost couldn't bring my knuckles to connect with the door. With a heavy sigh, tears welling in my eyes, I supplied the gentle taps. In a moment, I was whisked inside, not even enough time to take a breath before the large, familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

Before I could move, his lips danced across mine. Desperate, hungry lips that I wish could bless me more often than this. I found my lips, my hands, even my vocal cords responding with just as much desire as his.

"Sam," he breathed, continuing to press gentle kisses as his lips scurried across my jaw, down to my neck. "I missed you." I barely heard him over the loud heartbeat in my head.

"I missed you too, Danny." I tried to step slightly from him, but his arms clamped harder around my waist. "Danny?"

"Just, let me hold you for a second." He nestled his head into the crook of my neck. His voice broke, and I could swear I felt tears on my skin. My fingers untangled from his hair to smooth it.

"Danny, what's wrong?" I couldn't hold in the questions as a slight sob erupted in his chest. I never felt Danny so weak. I'd seen him beaten, battered, nearly broken. Never once have I felt him cry. Not when I cleaned his cuts, not when he walked through the portal, twice. Never.

"I can't tell you, Sammy." He mumbled against my neck.

Before I could say he can tell me anything, that I'm his most trusted best friend, I was lifted. I could only gasp as the rugged apartment blurred pass my vision, landing on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the apartment. This place never was, never could be, a home to either of us. But it was the home of our love, of our passion. I could never bare the thought of doing this where he did with another woman, nor where I did with another man. Danny and I could only make love in a place that was just ours, and this was it. The place we'd escape to back before it was officially rented. Where high school and college years found target practice and bandaging when it was too dangerous to do so in his own house. Until one fatal night, not even two years ago.

-He's a Phantom-

" _Alright, alright, enough." Danny laughed, taking another slug of whiskey. "I'm gonna end up hurting one of us."_

" _Come on, man!" Tucker yelled, nearly in my ear. I squeaked at the loudness, jumping and landing almost in Danny's lap. They laughed, and I couldn't help but slur out a giggle myself. "I think you got a few more shots before you lose total control."_

" _I don't know about you, Tuck," I slurred, definitely not holding my liquor as well as they did, not that I would ever confess it. "But I personally would prefer ectoplasm to not hit me."_

 _His phone dinged. It was a secret blessing. I found myself leaning against Danny, unable to keep my weight up with the swirling of alcohol in my brain. Much to my surprise, his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him on the hardwood floor of the abandoned apartment we had snuck into for nearly six years._

" _I gotta go," Tucker grumbled. "Best man duties." When he finished pocketing his phone, he glared at me. "Sometimes, I wish Gregor didn't pick me."_

" _Oh, hush." I smiled at him. "He never really made friends outside of us. Especially with Mr. Overprotective over here." I jerked a thumb in Danny's direction, just to have it pushed away._

" _I still don't like him," Danny mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear._

" _I'll see you guys tomorrow for the reception, right?" Tucker called before closing the door, not even giving us time to answer._

" _You know," I mumbled as I slumped further into Danny's side. "I don't exactly like Paulina either, but you're with her."_

" _I'm not marrying her." Danny snapped. I pulled away from him, ready to argue. "I'm sorry." Danny shook his head, stopping all further argument. His leg disappeared behind me before wrapping around my side as his arms found my waist and pulled me into his chest. I was tense as his body wrapped around mine, forming into my slender frame._

" _You know, most women shouldn't be between another man's legs two days before her wedding." His breath against my neck made my voice tremble. His tight grasp on me made my mind drift to things that hadn't dared surface since junior year of high school, before Gregor and I became serious._

" _I don't care," Danny growled from behind me. "You're my best friend, if I want to cuddle you, I damned as hell will."_

 _Cuddle. Right. That's why his lips were pressed against my neck. That's why my body relaxed into his. That's why my throat moaned unwillingly as his lips puckered against my skin._

 _This is wrong. This is so wrong. But as his lips traveled up through my hair, I couldn't help but rejoice in how right it felt. "Danny," I breathed out as his teeth caught the bottom of my earlobe._

" _Shit," and with that, and a wind of cool air, he was gone. The bliss in my body suddenly churned in my stomach as the rejection settled in. I glanced around, finding him collapsed on the air mattress on the other side of the room. His arm covering his eyes, his other hand balled in a fist at his side. "I'm sorry, Sam." His weak mumble made my heart hurt even more than the rejection._

" _Danny, it's okay." I sighed, taking another swig of rum before crawling over to where he laid. I rested my head against his knee, letting my body sprawl in front of the mattress on the hard floor. "Let's just forget it happened."_

 _He chuckled. "You act like it's that easy."_

" _What do you mean?" I murmured as he shifted to a sitting position. His eyes bore into mine. Those beautiful blue eyes that made my skin tingle and heart jump to my throat._

" _Sam-" I cut him off. I don't know what happened in those two seconds before he said my name, but it made me do something that should be regretful. I kissed him. It wasn't the first time our lips met, but it was the first time it wasn't intentionally meant for others to see. For others to be distracted by the odd scene of affection to distract them from Danny's ghostly half. He pulled back from me, emotions in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify. "Sam, what're you-"_

" _Don't talk," I whispered as I pressed another kiss, this one much deeper than the one before. I found myself climbing on top of him, before everything went black._

 _Skin against skin. That's all I felt. But somehow, I knew it was Danny pressed against me. I smiled, against his bare chest, rubbing my bare leg against his. It was a beautiful way to wake up, with the man I loved so close to me. Until realization hit. This is not the man I should be waking up next to, both of us nearly naked wrapped lazily in a sheet on an air mattress in an abandoned apartment that belonged to no one._

 _I didn't realize my body jerked, revealing my consciousness, until his voice rang in my ears. "Don't worry," he mumbled, fingers mindlessly playing with a couple strands of my hair. "We didn't."_

 _I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "We didn't?" I whimpered weakly. He shook his head. Damn._

" _What?" He snapped at me, pushing himself up into a sitting position, forcing me to fall back on the mattress. "You would rather find out you drunkenly cheated on your fiance days before your goddamn wedding?"_

 _Shit, I said it out loud. I groaned at the frustration I felt. For some reason, I wish I had slept with Danny, only relieved that I hadn't done it while too drunk to remember. Then again, why did I want to have done that? I'm getting married for crying out loud!_

" _I don't know," I whispered weakly, desperately reaching out to him. "Please, don't leave."_

" _Don't do this," he groaned and fell back into the mattress. I forced myself into his arm, finding a comfortable place on his shoulder. "Do you know how hard it was to stop you last night? I could've continued. But, Sam, you're engaged!" His rambling stopped when he nearly yelled the last word._

" _Is that the only problem?" I asked. "That I'm engaged? Not that I'm your best friend? Not that you also have someone waiting for you at home?" His silence was all the answer I needed. "Well if that's it," I grumbled, sliding the diamond ring off my finger and flinging it across the room, "then we can pretend I'm not for two goddamn hours."_

-He's a Phantom-

The memories of the first, and second and third, time we made love that day swirled in my mind. The heated, and well choreographed way our bodies moved together in the more traditional bed made my mind fade from the secret he was keeping from me. All I could wrap my mind around was the way he kissed me, the way he phased our shirts from our bodies. How we managed to stay slow and steady, yet passionate and desperate never failed to amaze me. We always got so caught into each other, it made everything else in the world disappear.

Until the banging on the door stopped us. We froze, completely unsure of what to do. We'd never been caught before, we were so careful. The landlord was paid off, no one should even know this place was rented. I tried to look at him, see if there was any understanding in his eyes of how we'd been caught, but his face stayed buried in my shoulder.

"I know you're both in there."

Tucker?

"Shit," Danny whispered before sprinting out of the bed. "What do you want?" He yelled at the door, making no move to open it despite being right in front of it.

"Your wife called, she wants to know where you are." Danny groaned before unlocking and throwing the door open. I squealed, grabbing my shirt just in time to pull it over my head before Tucker emerged into the studio apartment.

"I knew it!" He hissed as he slammed the door shut.

"Tucker, please," I stumbled out of the bed, scurrying to his side. "It's not what you think, we-"

"Not that, Sam!" His whisper yell didn't frighten me nearly as much as the anger in his eyes. "I've known about you two for a while. I'm talking about that." His arm shot up, pointing in Danny's direction. I followed the line of his arm before stumbling back a few feet.

"Danny," I gasped. "What happened?"

Down the entire side of his left face, four claw marks ripped through his slightly tanned skin. They were fresh, not even fully scabbed despite his accelerated healing. Something in the narrow, sloppy way they peeled through his face instantly told me this was no ghost fighting accident.

"It's not what you think…" he trailed off, his head hung low.

"Bullshit!" Tucker's voice echoed off the bare walls. "She's been doing this shit for too long. I'm not going to sit here and let you lie to both of us!"

"Paulina did this." Not a question, a statement. She was evil, she was the living embodiment of a demon, but this was a whole new level for her.

"It's the first time she actually struck me," Danny whispered. "She usually just pushes me and throws things, nothing I can't avoid."

"You need to do something, before I do." Tucker spat.

"She's my wife! What do you expect me to do? I just need to be more careful next time." His growl disappeared as his gaze shifted from Tucker to me. "I don't have another choice."

"Yes you do," legs weaker than my whisper made their way to him. "You have me."

"We can't just leave-"

"Says who?" My voice finally grew firmer, but not angry like Tucker's. "We can run away together. The three of us." I smiled at Tucker whose own lips curved a little. "We'll leave this town, worry about the rest later." I drew pleading eyes to Danny and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Come on, Danny. None of us are happy here." His arms wrapped around my waist, his eyes glancing at Tucker who nodded in approval.

"Alright. Let's do it."

-He's a Phantom-

 **This is something I've wanted to do for a while. Domestic violence isn't a joke, and all genders are at a danger to it. There are options, if you or a loved one are affected, you can call** **877-988-5559 or text (909) 623 - 4364.**


	5. Colors (Halsey)

None of this felt right. It should be me feeling the pain, not her. She's perfect, every last thing about her.

She may be ripped at the edges, but she's a masterpiece.

If only she knew how much the world loves her. How much I love her. How much her little brother loves her, not that he would ever tell her.

And there she is, popping another blue pill in her formerly innocent lips.

This isn't the Jazz I know. The Jazz I know has perfect red hair, not this dull gray poking from her skull. The Jazz I know has bright turquoise eyes, not these sunken dark pools of loneliness.

God this hurts. Watching the beautiful colors of her being simply drain from her existence. I can almost feel mine fading away with hers. So devoid of color, and we don't know what it means.

I knew this was the end. I knew she was done with me. But God, I never knew how much it would hurt.

No matter how many times we tell her it's not her fault, she still carries the weight around with her. Danny isn't even as affected by his battle wounds. It's almost as if Jazz takes the brunt of it just so he never has to feel it.

A woman of psychology, diagnosed with depression.

Everything is blue.

I look down at her canvas clutched between her hands. Dark and light grays, swirling together in an infinite dance. It reminds me of the smoke from one of her cigarettes.

"It's beautiful, Jazz." She didn't as much glance at me. My heart ached.

"Art is not what I create." She sighed, letting her head fall further. "What I create, is chaos."

When we first got together, she oozed with red, fiery passion. Everything in life was worth risks. Everything in life was worth living. Now, she seems to just be breathing rather than living.

When I first met her, I was the one drowning in blue. I was the one weighted with guilt. I was the one barely alive. Then she touched me, invaded me with her vivacious red. A lilac sky burst from my veins, engulfing me into a whole new world of being.

Seems purple, just isn't for her.

Seems Tucker Foley, just isn't for her.


	6. Strangers (Halsey)

What is it about a red trash can on the phone screen that makes everything seem so final? 286 photos, and that tiny red trash can waiting to gobble them up forever. Tears slipped from my eyes as I placed the phone on the bed next to me. It's impossible to do this. At least right now. I know I'll get stronger, I always do. But, then again, typically that trash can would only take 15 photos at a time.

My heart clenched as I thought of the dark skin I was so used to waking up to. So soft, so slick, the beautiful smell that complimented the taste so well. Fuck was I in deep. All I wanted was her and me, forever. It started so beautifully, the absolute perfect match.

At least I thought so. Then it went crumbling down. It started when I noticed she wouldn't look me in the eye, then the phone calls stopped, and everything else screamed at me that it was over.

But I wouldn't dare let it end. Not when there was still the slightest glimmer of hope. Every Saturday night we'd still go out to dinner. To everyone else in the world, it was just Valerie The Red Huntress and Dani Fenton/Phantom. Two gal pals on Team Phantom, having a nice friendly dinner.

Little did everyone know that those dinners lead to intense nights of passionate love making. Or, I should just admit that love has nothing to do with it, she told me herself. I was in love, it took a lot for me to admit, but yes, even though I'm a clone and typically just a lady killer, I had fallen in love with Valerie Grey.

Now, I can't even remember the last time she kissed my lips, yet the feel of her more sensitive regions pressed against mine was fresh in my mind. I don't know what kills me most. The fact that I never got a kiss goodbye, or the fact that she misses my body rather than my heart.

Just as I managed to wipe away the tears, my ghost sense went off, and I could hear my "brother," telling his girlfriend that he would be back in a moment. Normally I would follow him, get a little butt kicking in myself, but right now I couldn't muster the energy enough to even transform into my alter ego.

Rather, I found myself walking out of my room and into his. I don't know what brought me there, but I guess it had something to do with genuine sympathy. Sure, she had her happily ever after, but who else knows pain better than a goth?

I rapped my knuckle against the door and waited for the beautiful woman on the inside to open it. As soon as her lilac eyes met mine, I collapsed to the floor. Sobs spasmed through my frame as she pulled me into her arms. I laid there in her embrace for several minutes before I could stand again. She wiped some tears from my face before grabbing my hand and pulling me into Danny's room.

"Dani, what's going on?" Her voice was soft and tender, and I almost hated it. She never coddled people. She was a spit fire, give shit don't take it, kind of woman. But here she is, pitying me.

"I thought it was real, Sam." I whispered before collapsing onto the bed. "I really, truly thought we had something, but, she never cared about me."

"That can't be true." She shook her head in disbelief. "Valerie isn't like that-"

"She told me." I sniffed. "She told me she doesn't love me. She told me we're just two girls with a hunger for sex. That's all I was to her. Sex."

I felt her hand on my shoulder and forced myself to look into her eyes. "Now, I don't believe that for a second. You two used to be crazy about each other, what happened?"

"I think it has something to do with Megan." I spat. The name itself enough to boil my blood. "She tried to make a move on me a couple months ago. It was just after that Valerie started becoming distant."

"That must be it, then." Sam smiled. "She clearly is afraid of your past. She's afraid one day she'll see someone else holding you."

"Do you really think so?" For the first time in days, I felt my heart. It thudded hard against my chest as I thought about the possibility of getting my girl back.

"I think what you two had is something worth fighting for." Sam affirmed with a quick, but tight hug.

I bounced off the bed, transforming into my Phantom form with Valerie's heart as my destination.

I turned just before phasing through the ceiling. "Thanks, Sam. I can't wait for the day you officially become my sister." Leaving her red-faced and shocked, I flew from the room and toward the small apartment on the other side of town.

Valerie Grey was about to learn an important lesson. Danielle Fenton never gives up on who she loves.

-He's a Phantom-

 **Just a little note: it took me forever to write this. I hated that my first Dani x Val fic was going to be sad, but I simply had to do it to this song. I finally mustered up the courage to do it when I came up with the idea of a possibly good ending.**

 **Also, I am more than happy to take song suggestions and will be working on a few that have already been requested :)**


	7. According to You (Orianthi)

How did I find myself here? My body was shaking with anticipation, which was never something I thought I'd feel outside this doorway. I couldn't bring myself to knock just yet. My mind was flying around everything that had lead me to this moment.

\--He's a Phantom--

"I'm sorry," my voice broke over the phone. Typically, I'm not one to wear emotions on my sleeve, but when it comes to him, they're laid out for everyone to see. I hate that I'm not the overly happy girl that I used to be in high school. Maybe that's what college is for. For life to show you that happiness isn't for everyone.

"Be late one more time, fuck one more thing up, and see where that gets you." He growled over the phone. My already broken heart shattered further as he hung up on me. I couldn't regret missing our date. My baby brother, who's not really a baby anymore, needed me. Was I supposed to just leave with him bleeding on my floor and his girlfriend with a broken wrist? They couldn't go to a hospital after a ghost fight, so if they both got hurt and couldn't doctor each other, I had to assist.

I sighed, leaving my room and found no tears falling at the threat of the break up. I heard it too many times for my eyes to truly feel the pain my heart did. All I wanted was to feel loved, and that rarely came to be anymore.

Sure, my family loved me, and I had great friends. But every single one of them had that special someone. Every single person has someone to hold at night. I was never one for relationships before, but I flung myself into him when I realized I wanted that kind of attention. Now, I have to convince myself to regret it.

As soon as my foot hit the bottom floor of my childhood home, I heard Danny's door slam. My muscles tensed, and I knew I was in for my brother's questioning again. He demanded to know his name, addresses, and worst fears. He wanted to save me, but I was sick of him being so overprotective. I'm the older sibling, that's my job.

"Jazz," I heard the growl from behind me, and had fully intended on ignoring it, but found myself turning to stare at the boy- no, man behind me. It wasn't my superhero little brother, it was his best friend. Someone I had grown to accept as one of my family years ago, hell he'd practically been Danny's brother since they were born.

"Tucker?" I squeaked, hating the weak feeling he was giving me. "Where's Danny and Sam?" I asked, looking behind him expecting to see another enraged 18 year old.

"Out." He put simply. "And you're lucky. Danny would be ready to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp even more than me." He paused for a moment, and I could almost see him shaking with anger. "Actually, I don't know if that's entirely true."

"Tuck," I smiled a him. "I swear, I'm fine. I can handle-"

"Normally, I'd believe that." He interrupted me. He began walking toward me and I found myself frozen where I stood. "But right now, Jazz, something is wrong. Aren't you a psychology major? I've taken one class and I can already see the signs of an abusive relationship-"

"Woah," I put a hand up. "Dom doesn't hit me. He would never do that."

"Oh I know," I couldn't help but shiver under his breath as he stood inches from me. His low voice deepened with words I never thought I'd hear from the little goofball I had watched grow up. "I would've killed him by now if he did." His eyes softened suddenly, and his hand came to my cheek. "But abuse isn't always physical. We both know that."

"I can handle this myself." I stated again. I tried to step away, but his arm suddenly grasped my waist and pulled me into his body. I protested for a minute before finally giving in to the hug. It was a friendly gesture, and I had to give in to it.

"You need to know," he started before placing his forehead against mine. I gasped at the proximity I had never felt with this guy. Sure, Tuck flirted with me as much as any other girl, with the exception of Sam, but this was a whole new level for him. "You have options, Jazz." And then he was gone, and I had no idea if I wanted him back.

\--He's a Phantom--

That was months ago when Tucker made that first move. It was light, not overly pushy, but that only enticed me more. I found myself daydreaming about Tucker at the worst possible times. Whenever I kissed Dom, I found myself wondering what those plump lips would feel like instead. Whenever I flirted with Dom, I saw black rimmed glasses and a beanie rather than blue eyes and freckles.

I had also found myself canceling with Dom just to be with Tucker. Of course we were never alone again, Danny and Sam always with him. But I wanted to be alone with him. We texted all night every night since then, and he always made me smile. Every morning I woke up to two "Good morning, Beautiful" texts, and my heart fluttered whenever I saw that it Tucker's name instead of Dom's.

Now, here I am, outside the very door of the man I thought about more than my own boyfriend. It felt wrong in my head, but my heart had called me here. I needed to see him after tonight. Dom and I had got into another fight, but it ended quite differently than most.

I set my jaw, refusing to cry anymore than I already had. My knuckles found their way to the wooden rectangle in front of me, and within seconds a certain shirtless man was yawning in front of me.

"Jazz?" He mumbled sleepily. "It's two in the morning. What're you doing here?"

I pushed past him, walking into his apartment without his permission, but I was sure it would've been given if he had the chance. "I need to talk to you." My voice wavered, but I somehow made it through the sentence.

"About what?" He stepped to the coffee table and picked up his glasses, blinking life into his eyes as they readjusted to the clearing image. I found it almost impossible to not look over his chiseled physique. I knew he had a home gym somewhere in this apartment for him, Danny, and Sam to keep up their strength and stamina between ghosts fights, and I found myself thanking whoever's idea that was.

"About what you said." My voice was soft, yet stronger. My feet took me over to him, standing so much closer than usual, but not nearly as close as the instance I was referring to. "You said I had options. What did you mean?"

His eyes showed understanding, but only for a moment. His head ducked down in the most adorably shy way possible. "You know what I meant," he mumbled. God was he cute. But right now, I don't need cute and shy. I need confidence and confirmation.

"I need you to say it." I started confidently, but found myself whimpering the next sentence. "Before it's too late."

"What do you mean before it's too late?" He looked up to me again, and his arms found a comfortable place around my torso before pulling me against him. This was going exactly how I wanted, I just hoped he wouldn't back down on me.

I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled out the item that burned my skin when it hit it. It was a beautiful piece, and the tears I cried over it should be of joy, but all I found in my heart was regret. Tucker's eyes widened as he looked at it, and I could almost feel his heart breaking through his shuttered gasp.

"Is that…" he trailed off, opting to stare intently at what I held in my fingers rather than into my eyes.

"An engagement ring." I muttered. I threw the damned jewel away somewhere on his floor and used the hand that had been holding to force his face to look at me. "I need you to tell me." I burned my turquoise eyes into his dark teal, begging him to say what I was so desperate to hear.

"Tell you what?" He exploded, making my ears ring for a moment as he released me from his grasp. "You're a smart woman, Jazz. You are a go-getter. Since when do you look to some man for options." His arms flailed as his voice echoed off the walls. I was sure his neighbors could hear, but at the moment, I didn't care. I could feel his intensity, his passion, but it was being aimed in the wrong direction. I wanted him to take me, not push me away.

"Since I found myself falling for someone that I'm not supposed to." I matched his volume, and could see the shock on his face. Whether it was from the loudness or the content of the words, I didn't know.

"Why are you even here?" He growled at me. "Shouldn't you be with your fiance?"

"I haven't said yes." I informed him. "And I will gladly throw that ring in his face and never speak to him again. But I need to know those options."

"You could lose everything-"

"Oh yeah," I laughed at him. "I could lose a man who mechanically calls me beautiful rather than truly meaning it. I could lose a man who yells at me for every little mistake I make. I could lose a man who never laughs at my jokes and tells me how much cuter I would be if I just kept quiet. I could lose a man who-"

"Okay," he boomed again. "I get it."

"And I could gain so much more." I walked over to him and placed my hands on his cheeks. I felt tears slipping from my eyes but didn't care if he saw my weakness. "I could gain someone who truly cares for me. I could gain someone who looks past my imperfections and even finds them endearing. Tucker, if everything you've been saying for the last few weeks is true, then just say it." I was begging at this point, but couldn't bring myself to care. I needed him, I loved him, I wanted him.

"What do you want me to say, Jazz?" His thumb came to my cheek and brushed the tears away. "That I fell in love with you years ago? That I kept my mouth shut out of fear of rejection? Don't even get me started on my fear of Danny." I chuckled with him at that and waited for him to continue. "I know you're not happy with that asshole, and I want you to realize it. But I can't be a rebound, Jazz. It would kill me. I'd rather be just friends with you forever than to feel a fake love."

"It's not fake." I pressed my forehead to his and pressed against him. "I'll wait for you forever, just to prove it's real. I fell in love with you too, Tucker Foley. I don't know when it happened, but I know when I stopped ignoring it." I breathed in a shaky breath before pulling away to look in his eyes. "I'm not going back to Dom. But say the word, and I'm yours."

"Jasmine Fenton," he started and pressed a firm kiss to my lips. It didn't last nearly long enough for me to become lost in it, but it lasted long enough for me to realize how badly I wanted to kiss him again. "Will you make me the happiest guy on the planet, and dump that asshole?"

"As far as I'm concerned," I leaned in and smiled against his lips, "he doesn't even exist anymore."


	8. Hero (Enrique Iglesias)

It shouldn't be like this. All he has ever wanted is to help, to save the world. He is my, and everyone in Amity Park's, hero.

Does that mean the job comes without critics? Of course not. It doesn't matter how many times the bad ones are caught, it doesn't matter how many people he saves, he will always be seen as "just a ghost."

It breaks my heart. He's so much more than that. Why Tucker, Jazz, and I are the only ones that see it, I don't know. We know from the events of Freak Show that the community will accept and protect him. We know his parents will love and come to terms with his unique ghost side. But he insisted on anonymity and erased their memories.

Sometimes, I think he believes he is "just a ghost," too.

His hand squeezes into my thigh as I press the alcohol soaked pad into his shoulder. It hurts, sometimes I even bleed when he does this. But in the end, it simply makes me smile. Because when push comes to shove, he is my ghost.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper as I pull the pad away. The bleeding has slowed, but I need to get working before the scabbing starts.

"Don't be," He smiles weakly at me, though he never opens his eyes. Part of me wishes I could see those dazzling blue eyes that never cease to be a reminder of why I love him. But a bigger part of me knows they're filled with pain, and even though I'm helping, I still blame myself for it.

I sigh, grabbing the tweezers to begin the real work. I angle the lamp to better see the wound and start at it. His grunts and groans bring tears to my eyes as I prick at the silver dot in him.

"Danny, what the hell is this?" I ask with very evident irritation. I know his parents did this. How can they be so blind? How can they not know he's their own son? The similarities are so striking, and they're hardly seen in the same place at the same time. Then again, his cluelessness had to have come from somewhere.

"An anti-ectoplasmic bullet." He chuckles, just to wince at the movement. "It's like a silver bullet, but instead of killing me, it just hurts like hell."

I continue to poke and prod at it with no luck. I shake my head and accept defeat. "Danny, we're going to need to take you to the hospital."

"No!" He shouts. His eyes fling open, and I can see all the pain right there, piercing into me. "Everything will be blown. There's no way they won't make the connection."

"It's imbedded into you." I frown and continue to inspect the area. "You're lucky it didn't get into the joint, that takes hours of surgery and reconstruction. Damn near twelve." I mutter, remembering the war story of my own grandfather's shoulder wound. "But it's deep in the muscle, I can't pull it out."

"Then cut it."

I widened my eyes at the request. He must be going insane. "Danny, you know I would do anything for you. I'd go back in time and take the bullet. But this," I couldn't help the tears now. They spilled down my cheeks, bearing so much more vulnerability than I ever dared to show. But this is my boyfriend, my best friend, my future. I'll never afraid to be weak in front of him.

But we both knew I would do it. I've never been able to say no to him. Even from the smallest of requests.

——He's a Phantom——

"Hey Tuck, why don't you run down to the nasty burger and grab us some dinner. Something tells me this is going to be a long night." Danny stifled a yawn as he stretched across the couch. Between studying for finals and being interrupted by ghosts, we were all exhausted.

"Two large Nasty special combos and a soy melt, right?" Tucker asked as he stood from the floor where his laptop was plugged in.

"Get some coffee too, I don't trust the Fenton's brewer." I muttered as I fished through my spider bag for my wallet. I threw it into his hands as he made it to the door, immediately turning up the music on my phone hooked up to the wireless speaker.

I looked back to Danny whose eyes were closed. I felt bad for him, so I decided he should have some time to rest. I turned back to the history book which just seemed to drag on and on about the stupid Watergate Scandal. Yeah, Nixon's a dick, is there really that much more to know?

The upbeat pounding from the speaker suddenly slowed to a much too familiar song. Typically, this kind of music wouldn't be on my playlist, but this song was just too special in my heart. I closed my eyes to the memory, leaning back against the couch. I was only slightly aware of Danny's movements behind me as a tiny smile crept to my face.

"I love this song," Danny whispered as he stood. I opened my eyes and saw his hand reaching out to me. "Dance with me."

"What?" I asked with a chuckle. What an odd request on such a busy night. Not to mention, so awkward in the context.

"Dance with me," he repeated with a smile.

I shook my head. "We're busy, I'm not gonna-" he grabbed my hand, ignoring my protests. He dragged me to the small part of the living room that wasn't completely covered in textbooks and laptops.

We swayed slowly, making a tiny circle around the space between us. I rolled my eyes as he leaned his forehead into mine. His arms tightened around me, pulling me tight into his chest.

"See?" He chuckled. "Not so bad to dance."

"If you tell anyone about this, especially Tucker, I'll kill you." I said in a low, warning tone.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You act like we've never danced before."

I hid my face in his chest as my face warmed up. Being so close to him was always a challenge, but as the song droned on it got worse than I imagined. "Yeah, but that was at a school dance." He grabbed one of my hands from around his neck and placed a kiss to my knuckles. "To this song."

He stepped away from me until our arms were fully stretched between us, only his grip on my hand holding us together. "You remembered." His cheeks were slightly red, but that cute smile on his face was all I could see.

He twirled me into him so that my back was pressed against his chest. He continued to sway me as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Of course I remember." I hugged tightly onto his arms as his chin came to rest on my shoulder. "It was my first slow dance."

I could feel him smile against my cheek moments before a quick peck of his lips replaced it. "Mine too."

——He's a Phantom——

It wasn't long after that night that we promised ourselves to each other. Every fear of rejection, fear of a possibly ruined friendship, and general fear of falling in love seemed to be thrown out the window. He swore to me that he would always be mine, and I swore that I would never run from him.

I felt his plea for my help, to keep his secret even if it means damaging his body. Most of all, I could feel his trust in me, that I wouldn't let him down. God I hope he's right.

I leaned forward to kiss him for a few moments, as if his faith in me could seep through his lips and give me confidence. My hands shook as I reached into my bedside drawer and pulled out the still unused pocket knife Danny had given to me for my late night jogging.

I tried to take deep breaths as I wiped down the blade with alcohol, yet Danny seemed completely relaxed. I all but felt his soul starting to bleed into me as I managed to calm my heart enough to begin.

I cut closely to the bullet, searing only what seemed necessary for the tweezers to fit. I felt a cold, dull pain in my own shoulder as his started to bleed again, and his teeth gritting together only quickened my pace. It took two tries, but I managed to pull out the bullet. I had never seen so much blood.

He quickly changed back, and even though he was still in so much pain, I could see the strain fading off his face. The deep red turned into an electric green, and I forced another cloth to the spot to stop the stream.

I started shaking again as soon as he moved his shoulder to be sure he still could. I knew I could've done a lot of damage, it's not like I knew exactly where the nerves were. But we made it through, and he was going to be okay.

He sighed, pulling my chin to his face and kissing me hard. I could feel the fear leaving him, the contentment of his entact secret settling in with a stronger force.

"Thank you," he whispered once our lips parted. He breathed in heavily before pulling away completely. "Thank you for saving me."

I chuckled at the statement. Nothing could ever sound so silly to me. "You're the one that saves people. Being a superhero and all."

That dazzling half smile crossed his face again, and I swear I feel myself fall in love every time I see it. "Even heroes need rescuing sometimes." He pulled me into his lap and kissed me again. "And you are my hero."


	9. Bad at Love (Halsey) Part 1

**Let's just pretend Elliot didn't pull the whole Gregor thing and Amity is in Michigan.**

 _Got a boy back home in Michigan…_

How can he just sit there chugging that shit? Two years with him and I can't even remember what his lips taste like without Jack Daniels. The bottle was slammed down so fast and suddenly that I was sure it would shatter. He smiled at me, but I could only roll my eyes.

I turned on my heel and stalked out of that stupid graduation party.

"Babe!" I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. I wasn't backing down. Not this time.

-He's a Phantom-

"So then what happened?" Danny asked as he spun me around the dance floor again. Usually my parents' high end classy parties get on my last nerve, but compared to the atrocity from the night before, it was a blessing.

"I told him that those idiots he calls friends changed him." I shrugged, knowing I felt as nonchalant as my tone, despite the situation. "He's telling people I'm a bitch so he dumped me."

"But you broke up with him, right?" He asked as he pulled me slightly closer to avoid another couple from bumping into us. I turned to see Tuck and Dani stepping on each other's feet, and apparently others. I laughed for a second at how awkwardly far he kept her, obviously for the sake of ensuring Danny wouldn't misinterpret their intentions.

"Yeah, but honestly, who cares." I smiled and looked back at him. "I'll be out of this stupid town by the end of the month and starting a whole new chapter of my life."

"Yeah." Danny frowned a little and my heart nearly stopped. "I hate that we can't do it together. I'm gonna miss our little trio."

"If you think there will be a single day I don't call you two, you have lost your damn mind." I smiled reassuringly at him. "We'll always be best friends, don't you dare think anything different."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled back and kissed me slightly on the cheek as the song ended. I hated how my heart leaped into my throat at such an innocent action. Years of dating someone else and I still seem to have the remnants of that crush from freshman year.

"Mind if I cut in?" We looked to see Kwan in front of us, holding his hand toward me. Danny nodded, almost hesitantly, and stepped back. "So," Kwan said as he began to sway me to the new beat, "rumor has it you, Star, and I will be Princeton buddies!"

 _There's a guy that lives in the Garden State…_

I looked up from my sheetmusic to see the clock. 9:52. He's late. Again.

As if on cue the door opened, revealing a sweaty Kwan in that awful orange color. "Hey baby," his bright smile was infectious, and instantly my annoyance was gone. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"I was thinking veggie Lo Mein from that wannabe chinese store down the street." I turned back to my sheet to finish off the line. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me.

"You know, my mom could teach you how to make that stuff." He called over his shoulder as he bent into the fridge.

"I'm sure I could figure it out," I rolled my eyes at him as he turned back gulping water from a bottle. "I just get busy when I'm on a roll."

"You've been writing that Conquer song for weeks." He muttered.

"Control." I corrected him with narrow eyes. "Music takes time to make. Especially when you're just beginning."

"It's just not the life I pictured for us." He plopped down into the couch next to me.

"What, exactly, did you picture for us?" He better hear the warning in my voice, or all hell will break loose.

-He's a Phantom-

"A housewife!" I shouted into the phone. I all but heard Danny wince as my voice rose. "Can you believe he want me, me, to be a fucking housewife!"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Danny whispered cautiously as Tucker's laugh echoed in the background. "Will you shut up!" There was a bang on the other end and a high pitched "ow" from Tucker. I couldn't help but smile sadly, wishing I was there with them. "Do you have a place to stay? You know there's always room for you at Fenton Works, especially now that mom and dad moved out."

As appealing as that offer was, how familiar and at home I would feel with my boys and ghost hunting again, I knew it was a bad idea. Living with a best friend you were once in love with was quite dangerous territory.

"I'm staying with Star for bit." Danny audibly choked on a drink on the other end. "Yeah, I'm pretty surprised we get along too. After the semester, we're leaving Princeton and going to California. Hopefully I can find a place to start recording and she's trying to become an actress."

"Alright Sam." Danny sighed, his frown evident in his tone. "Just know we're waiting for ya."


	10. Bad at Love (Halsey) Part 2

**Just for fuck's sake, let's say Val is originally from London.**

 _Got a girl with California eyes..._

"You look beautiful." Star beamed at me from the door. God did she look gorgeous. Red always was her color, and that tight dress had me almost wanting to pull her back into the bedroom. We had certainly come a long way. It had been hard to adjust at first. Not to the fact that she's a girl, but more to the fact that she and I were once enemies in high school.

"So do you." My heels clinked against the wood floor as I finally made it to her. Her red lipstick probably mixed with my black, but who cares. She was just so damn irresistible. "Remind me why we have to go to this party."

"Networking," she giggled as she pulled me through the door.

The quiet cab ride was radically different from the loud music of the large house we entered. Almost immediately Star left my side to go say hi to a producer from the last show she was an extra in. That's okay. A year with her and these parties taught me not to care too much. She would eventually find me and introduce me to some DJ that could use an up and coming singer to feature in a song. But one hour turned into two, and the worry started getting to me.

I found myself ascending the stairs where a different kind of party was being held in a sitting room. The moment I stepped through the doorway, Star's head popped up with wide eyes. It didn't take a genius to know what she was doing, especially with the rehab bill on the kitchen table back home.

"Home," I scoffed as I hailed a cab. I would never go back there. Screw the belongings, bed, and little black box hidden in my dresser I was leaving behind.

-He's a Phantom-

7 am and I am beyond exhausted. It wasn't exactly a red eye flight, but damn near close enough. My eyes were killing me, and God knows if it's from the lack of sleep or hours worth of crying I had done.

I was sure I had no more tears as I got off the plane and waltzed through the small airport of Amity Park. The only belongings I had in my hands were the stupid black high heels with a purple bow she had convinced me to buy. I trailed down the stairs behind the other passengers.

Before I had a chance to look up from the bottom step, strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the air. I broke again, hoping one day there wouldn't be anymore tears on Danny's shirt with Star's name on them.

 _London girl with an attitude_

"You really have to leave, don't you?" Val asked again, her British accented voice was as smooth as the skin of her hands on my back. Part of me really wanted to say no.

"Yes, I do." I sighed, leaning my head back to rest on her collarbone. "You could come with me, you know." I lifted my head and looked at her in the mirror against the back of the door, showing all of her bare glory wrapped up around me. That's a sight anyone would kill to see. "I know Danny and Danielle would love to have you back on the team."

"I told you, not until I find Vlad." Her eyes grew dark as she spaced out. I knew all she could see in that moment was the vampire-wannabe freak that has tormented our group for years. We all would like to get our hands on that guy. "I know he's got everyone else convinced that he's dead, but I'm not letting go that easily. I need some proof."

"I believe you, Val." I rolled over and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "But, I guess this is goodbye."

-He's a Phantom-

"So, where to first?" Danny asked as we stepped out of the airport.

"I don't know," Tuck replied. "Sam's the London expert."

"I say food first." I rolled my eyes as Tuck nearly started drooling. We found the driver sent for us instantly and started down the road. Not too long later, I saw that small condo village I had spent two weeks at not even a year before. "Hey, do you think Val is still around here?"

"Dani said she left not long after the last time you were here." Danny said, not even looking up from his handheld game device.

"Did you guys ever meet up here?" Tuck asked, leaning forward to look at me."

"No, that's why I was wondering." It would always be our little secret. Now that she and Danielle were engaged, we saw no reason to tell anyone about our few days together.

Danny's leg slightly nudged mine. I looked up to see a mischievous smile on his face. Tuck was engrossed in his PDA, completely oblivious.

I smiled and nudged him back. We hadn't told Tuck about us quite yet, but maybe it'll come out soon. It was my idea to keep it a secret, after everything that's happened in my history. But this time, I'm not lying when I tell him he's the one for me, and he knows it.

Maybe I'm not so bad at love after all. Or maybe I just needed the right person all along.


	11. Every Night (Imagine Dragons)

**I know I haven't done many requests like I said I would, but some of these songs I just don't feel a connection with. But the more requests I get the more likely I will be to do them. Imagine Dragons is one of my favorite bands and I hadn't heard this song before "Guest" requested it, I hope I did it justice because I really like the song now!**

Today was the day, I decided, taking a deep breath before making that final push through the portal. Still invisible, I floated through the house I should have missed, but it was nearly the last thing on my mind. August 21st, three months exactly since the last time I saw Amity Park.

I could easily float to my room, say I decided to come home, and leave it at that. But no. I have to see her. It's only right. It may be the first and last thing I want to do right now, but it has to be done.

Floating through the roof, flying above the city, none of it caused the anxiety like seeing her bedroom window still lit. I had to stop and take a few breaths before phasing in and landing by her bed.

She didn't even blink, didn't move her eyes from the book she was reading. Her lips slightly turned upward before she spoke. "Hey there stranger."

I couldn't seem to look anywhere but her legs. Her beautiful, pale legs that seemed almost too thin. Her fingers appeared in front of my face, snapping in the way she always did when I was too wrapped in my own thoughts to respond.

"Sam," my voice broke over name. Her face became serious, and she folded her arms.

"None of that." She snapped. Her face fell a little as she patted the space on her bed next to her.

Without a word, I followed her instruction. Changing back into human form and slipping off my shoes, I crawled in next to her. She rolled her eyes and pulled me closer to her.

I tried to put my arms around her, but it didn't seem right anywhere. Nothing felt right after I abandoned her for three months. "I'm sorry." I whispered before getting back up.

—-He's a Phantom—-

 _Where is she? Where is she?_

 _I looked everywhere for her. But Lydia was sneaky, she had to be to break Freakshow out again. They could be anywhere, and they have Sam._

 _My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would break my ribs. I had checked all of Amity Park, not a single sighting of any three of them._

" _Hello, Ghost." I heard above my head as I left the city limits and entered the woods. My blood, despite the ice core, boiled. I looked up and saw him with that sinister smile, standing on some platform created by Lydia's tattoos, and Lydia holding Sam by her neck._

" _Let her go, it's me you want." I growled, feeling more fear than anger, but I definitely couldn't show it._

" _You're right, it is you that I want." He said casually, looking at his gloved fingertips as if there were any reason for it other than frustrating me more. "But I think we both know that if I want to get to you, I have to use her."_

 _Sam laughed, and I almost rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously? Not just the kids at school, hell even the teachers, but you too?" She stopped laughing as he turned around with a bitter look. "New flash, FreakFace, we're not together."_

" _Then explain to me why you broke the crystal ball's hold on him, hm?" I could already feel the blood, or ectoplasm, drain from my face. This was not the way I wanted this to happen._

 _I could already guess what she would say, and took the opportunity to lunge for Freakshow. I start driving him toward the ground, my anger getting the best of me, and heard a low squeal from Lydia. Seconds later, she had me trapped, and turned to watch the most horrifying sight ever._

 _Sam, falling. And I wouldn't be fast enough. I tried though, and as predicted, she was faster. I didn't care about Freakshow or Lydia. All that mattered was Sam. Her breathing was short and hollow, her body twisted in a strange angle._

 _I picked her up and flew as fast as possible to the hospital. She had to be okay, she was still breathing, she would be okay._

" _Danny," she whispered._

" _Sam, I'm so sorry," I pleaded with her. "Please keep breathing, we're almost there."_

" _Danny," she said a little louder this time. "I can't feel my legs."_

— _-He's a Phantom—-_

"It wasn't your fault." She said, trying to reach for me.

"Yes it is," I kneeled next to her and gripped her delicate hand. Had she always seemed this...this breakable? "I should've been faster. I shouldn't have let them take you in the first place. I shou-"

"The only thing I blame you for is leaving." She whispered. There was a tear on her cheek, which was so unlike her. "I heard you. You told me you loved me." She looked up and saw what I was sure was a deep blush. "And then I opened my eyes and you were gone. Three months you've been gone."

"I went looking for them." I explained. "To get revenge-"

"I'm not dead!" She exploded. "I'm still here! Jazz and Tuck can't handle the ghosts on their own! Speaking of which, Tuck is beyond pissed. He's not strong enough to carry me around like you. We needed you, Danny. I-" she stopped short and turned away from me.

"I know." I mumbled. "It killed me to not be here. But I needed to take care of them. They're locked up in Walker's Prison. And I'm back. I'm here now."

"How do I know that?" She asked softly.

"Because you heard me." I tucked a stray hair from her face to behind her ear. "I promise I will be here. I'll carry you around, help you with your therapy. Only if you want me to, though."

She smiled and beckoned me back to her side. It was easier to slide my arms around her this time as she snuggled into my side and placed a light kiss to my cheek.

"You promise you'll always come back home?" She whispered and squeezed my hand. "You'll come back to me?"

"Every night."


	12. The Winner Takes It All (ABBAMamma Mia)

**Dedicated to my best friend for introducing me to Mamma Mia, my girlfriend for putting up with my new obsession, and ShadowDragon357 for the constant** **encouragement.**

I have always prided myself on being a great player. Whether it was cards, my parents' trust, or even mere emotions. Yup, I was a damn good player. But there's a heavy emphasis on _was._

The teasing about being a "goth freak" went down dramatically sophomore year. Funny how when your clothes get tighter and smaller, the boys start to actually notice you. Even funnier how as soon as one starts to pay attention, the rest of them do too. Almost like a competition, and I was more than happy to judge.

After all, between the indifference and hidden motives, how could I possibly get hurt? I found good uses for my sudden popularity with the boys of Casper High. What better distraction for Danny to turn Phantom than ogling boys and their little jealous girlfriends.

Of course, there was always the _one_ that never did seem to notice me. Or if he did, he suppressed it so far that even I was Clueless. And of course it had to be the _one_ I wanted more than anything. I'm sure plenty of people would say that's a kind of player attribute. I have to have the one thing I couldn't seem to get, to conquer everything until there's nothing that isn't mine.

But I know they're wrong. I've wanted him since we were in middle school. Of course it was innocent then, and as time and hormones changed it became much less-

I'm getting way too side tracked here. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if I didn't already know what his lips tasted like, what his skin felt like.

I built myself a wall when I realized his eyes would always be for other girls. They would never see anything of me past a nice pair of legs before his brain remembered who they were connected to. And it had been like this forever. My pining, my playing, his ignoring.

I convinced myself, as that wall grew stronger, that it was best that way. We're stupid, young, and could easily mess up everything we already have. Maybe at one time it would've been worth the risk. Maybe at one time I would've been sure our friendship could outlast a break up. But with our job as Amity's protectors, the risk built higher than any selfish want I could have.

So I gave him up. Started dating casually, nothing too intense. He did the same. I still got jealous, but in the end I knew it would pass. I guess that knowledge came from the time a girl told him to stop hanging out with me and he laughed in her face before grabbing my hand and walking out of her life for good. It was a friendly gesture, something he'd do for Tucker too, but it meant so much more to me.

And again, that wall had to undergo some construction.

But I was fine. My head sat high on my shoulders, shoulders relaxed. Everything was fine. One way or another he was mine, and I would mean more to him than any of these little flings. He even dumped Paulina after 2 dates with a late night visit to my window just so I could say "told ya so."

Then junior year ended. Everything settled between grades, bullies, and ghosts. We were able to kick back and enjoy our last year without a worry, starting with our last summer before colleges start beating at our doors for paperwork and pre-classes.

All of our parents were leaving for the whole summer so we could have the time for ourselves. But then Tuck's Grandma got sick, and of course we could never ask for him to pass up the opportunity to be with her in her final moments, leaving me and Danny alone for months. No amount of Cluelessness was able to keep it platonic.

It was never said to be a relationship, or even a summer romance. It just...was. Whatever we had simply existed and that was all we needed. Tuck returned with three weeks of summer left to spare, and it ended as soon as it began. It was never spoken of again, but I could tell by the way he looked at me that we were equally frustrated with the lack of closure and understanding.

I thought I would be strong with that wall I built. In actuality, it was just something for me to be weak behind. I didn't think I'd ever be strong again, not with whatever deity you believe in playing against me.

Because Valerie came back. The one girl who held depth and mystery that always captured his attention. She started showing an interest, and within a few days they were hotter and heavier than I ever hoped to be with him.

I know people always say that the best way to get over someone is by getting under someone else. The best way to see if someone still wants you is to make them jealous. I couldn't bring myself to it. He was so...happy. And that's all I ever wanted.

I lost. The game I played with him, never wanting to look weak and ask if our time together meant to him what it did to me, came to an end. He won.

He got the girl he always wanted. And I could do nothing but accept what has happened. I knew he started getting uncomfortable around me, because suddenly our little trio turned into Valerie and Danny on one end of the bench with me and Tuck on the other side.

Of course, I would've felt bad too. The girl confident enough to go one on one, and win, against Queen of Casper High, the girl who never looked back, never faced down, was suddenly a small ball of tension that couldn't be released.

I wouldn't say I was broken. I didn't stop eating or start self harm like other girls did in this situation. I simply became a shell of a human around him. But it was more for his protection than my own.

Because that was it. He knew he won. He knew I would sit on my roof and stare as he soared in the night sky. He'd always catch sight of it, but I would disappear before he reached me. Whenever he could corner me it would be the same conversation as always.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

And that's it.

What else could I say? Does she kiss you the way I used to? Does she call for you the way I used to?

I don't wanna talk. Because it makes me feel sad.

I brought it on myself, playing a game by the rules.

But I understand, it's time to shake hands.

And I'll never forget the lesson I've learned.

The winner takes it all.

 **The next chapter will be a continuation of this, hope you enjoy!**


	13. SOS (ABBAPierce Bronson & Meryl Streep)

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. Once again, d** **edicated to my best friend for introducing me to Mamma Mia, my girlfriend for putting up with my new obsession, and ShadowDragon357 for the constant encouragement.**

She's so close, yet so far. I could just reach my arm halfway across the couch and touch her. But I can't figure out what she's thinking at all.

I know her well enough to see that she's not paying attention to the movie. She has something running through her mind, but she won't let me know what it is.

Sam's just like that though. She wants to be private, secure, her version of strong. I'm sick of playing this game with her. I don't want to pretend nothing happened over the summer. I don't want to pretend that I don't feel something for her. We've done that long enough.

Our summer together was the happiest I've ever been. Everything just seemed to fall into place when she was at my side. I always knew I wanted her, but I had never thought it would be so...perfect.

I don't know why I didn't just ask her to be mine. Why didn't I just tell her I love her? Maybe I wanted to play her little game. See who would do it first. After all, I was the one that made the first move that night in the park.

And it was amazing. Everything we did together, every step we made closer to each other…it was perfect. We were perfect. Why didn't I just ask? I know I'll never stop kicking myself over it.

Just as I thought she was going to open up, she was closed off again. Tuck coming back did that to her. It's not like he doesn't already know how we feel about each other. He's been trying to push us together for years, funny how it took him leaving for us to actually do something.

It frustrated me to no end. Why couldn't she just let me in? I started rethinking everything. If she couldn't trust me enough for this, maybe we wouldn't work.

Which is how I ended up with Valerie. Valerie was strong willed, a spit fire, and always told you exactly what she was thinking. There's no guessing with her. But that doesn't mean she makes me happy.

Just because she surpasses Sam in that aspect doesn't mean she even comes close to anything else. It doesn't feel the same when I hold her, and more often than not, I wish it was Sam kissing me between classes.

I wouldn't say me being with Valerie is an attempt at making Sam jealous. It's more of a cry for help, a plea for her love.

Because her love is what I crave more than anything else. I'll never forget all the nights we fell asleep with less than a breath between us, or the one time I convinced her to go dancing. I've always loved the way she clings to my neck when we fly, but something during those couple months made it all the more special.

Her eyes were always so bright and happy compared to what she looks like now. She seems so fragile and sad all the time. I almost want to hope that it's her way of asking for my help. That we have some sort of simultaneous SOS going off that one of us eventually has to pick up on.

Whatever there was between us died, and I think a part of her did too when I started dating Valerie. I figured she'd be fine, maybe finally find the guy she was willing to let in. But months passed and I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. Because a part of me died the day we stopped sleeping in each other's arms. And only she can bring that back, no matter how hard Val tried.

Which is exactly why I invited her and Tuck over for movies. To tell them it was over with her. To tell Sam that it's her I want to be with, it's always been her.

I just have to reach my arm halfway across the couch...


	14. Ghostin' (Ariana Grande)

I know I havent been on in a **long** time. I've explained my absence in my bio if you're wondering why. But I'm back, and ready to start up Song Shots again with Ari's new album. This song specifically spoke to me after seeing her go through everything. I borrowed an AU where Sam doesn't die in the Nasty Burger explosion and teams up with Val, everything else stays essentially the same as the timeline of the explosion. Hope you enjoy!

 _You shouldn't have to put up with this._

 _It's killing you._

 _I would've left her years ago._

Well I guess that's the difference between me and them. That's why I'm the one feeling the bed creak under me as she sobs silently. That's why it's my arms she crawls into every night. It's hard to deal with, all the insecurities and judgements. But it's worth it. She's worth it.

I never thought it would be her. All the years of fighting each other came together to form a bond, a love so strong nothing, not even this, could tear us apart.

" _When are you going to see it!" I screamed in utter frustration. "His selfish ignorance is the reason they're all dead! The reason you almost died!"_

" _STOP," She screeched back. "He's improving! He'll get better!"_

" _This isn't the life his family would've wanted for him!" I tried to reason._

" _You don't know anything about his fam-"_

" _But I know Tucker." I interrupted. The second I said it, tears sprung to her eyes. She was close to the Fentons, but loosing Tucker in the explosion was the biggest hit. "He wouldn't approve of this. He wouldn't let you risk thousands of lives-"_

" _SHUT UP," she wailed and started hyperventilating._

" _You need to hear this." I tried to sound strong but my voice broke. I had to wipe a tear of my own and took a deep breath. "He's hurt you, he's hurt so many people. The shield is going up tonight. The city voted. Either be inside of it, or outside. It's your choice, Sam."_

That was the first night she stayed with me. She convinced him to leave the city while we erected a ghost shield to prevent him from getting back in. He tried a few times, but even Phantom wasn't powerful enough to get through it.

She insisted on moving in with me at Fenton Works. Since the house was so big I really didn't have a reason to deny her, especially with Dad moving out to be closer to Axion. It wasn't long before my alliance with Sam blossomed into a romance. We got engaged even faster. Maybe it was too soon, but we were already beyond happy and content. That is, until we got the news.

" _Babe, you're gonna want to see this." Sam called from the living room as I stirred the pasta salad around. I stopped and walked in to see the Guys in White on the television._

" _...attacked five officers, killing two and injuring the other three, one in critical condition. With no other option, Phantom was destroyed. Details are classif-"_

 _Sam shrieked and crumpled to the floor. I rushed to turn off the TV and pulled her into my arms. She sat there sobbing until her body gave out and couldn't move anymore._

" _He's gone, Val." She whimpered. "He's actually gone."_

I know how much she loved him. She loved him more than anyone possibly could. Danny was my first love, Maddie's and Jack's baby, Jazz's little brother, Tucker's best friend. Phantom was the town's hero, Tucker's partner in crime, and an inspiration to so many. But no one could mourn the entity he became after the accident that killed his family and best friend. He was a menace, a killer.

Sam, though, always saw the best in him. She always found a way to see the boy she had been in love with before she even knew what love was. She had moved on from him, accepting that their relationship had to end once she gave up on him. But she knows he was the other half of her heart. Her soul mate was gone, dead, destroyed.

I can never live up to that. It breaks my heart knowing I can never complete her the way he did. But I'll be there for her, and never tell her how much it hurts to hear her cry for him.

 _The movement of the bed woke me, but I wasn't ready to get up. My eyes probably wouldn't open even if I tried, so I didn't._

" _I dreamt of you again." Sam whispered. I knew she was holding the ring he gave her in high school. She always clung to it and talked to the blue gem as if he was somehow trapped inside. "I wish you would stop visiting me like that. Val doesn't deserve to hear what you do to me." She drew in a long shaky breath, holding back the tears yet again. "I need to leave you behind. My future, my happiness is with her." My heart ached in my chest, but I didn't dare move and let her know I was eavesdropping. "One day I'll be content with her. One day I won't wish it were you next to me instead." She closed the ring box and the drawer she thinks I don't know she hides it in. "But that's not today."_


End file.
